


stealing light rain showers

by ell (amywaited)



Series: archive [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Flash is a bully, Get Together, M/M, and harley is awesome, bad ass harley, but its cute, you go harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: Can you please do one where it is that peter is being bullied by flash and Harley sticks up for him and confess’s that he likes peter?





	stealing light rain showers

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Peter sighs, feeling a ball of paper skim past his ear. He didn’t move out of the way, it just kind of happened, because his Spider-sense sort of has a mind of its own, and most of the time it’s a good thing. Except for when it comes to Flash, because Flash doesn’t give up for anyone, especially not Peter. So he lets the second paper ball hit him square in the back of his head.

“Oi, Parker!” He hears Flash yell, all loud and nasally and right by Peter’s ear.

“I’m right here, Flash,” Peter says, “You don’t need to yell,” and he has to visibly restrain himself from saying something bitchy because he knows that wouldn’t end particularly well for him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Flash says, sliding on to the desk on front of Peter’s and smirking. “So, who are you taking to home-coming, huh?”

Peter shrugs, “If this is you asking, I’ve gotta say no, sorry.”

Flash makes a face, and visibly recoils, “What the fuck? No! No, I’m not asking you, Jesus. Why would anyone want to go with you anyway?”

“I don’t know, Flash, why would anyone want to go with me?”

“They wouldn’t, because you’re fucking lame, Penis Parker,” Flash cackles, “Fucking lame and gay too, no one would even think of going with you.”

Peter sighs, fiddling with the pen in his hand, tracing it along the desktop. “I’m sure it’ll surprise you when I say I wasn’t even planning on going in the first place.”

“Good,” Flash says, “because no one would want you there anyway.”

“Gee, thanks,” Peter says, stuffing the pen in his pocket and moving to stand up. “Let me know how it goes without me, then.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Flash asks. Peter sees him stick his foot out to trip him up and deliberately steps over it. “Why would I want to spend even more time with you?” Flash continues, and then he pushes Peter instead. And Peter lets him.

He trips into the desk beside his, feeling the corner of it jab into his side. Honestly, he’d forgotten how much desk corners hurt, and it’s a reminder he could have done without.

“No one’s making you spend time with me now,” Peter points out, which is probably a mistake, because it’s just more of a reason for Flash to punch him, which he does, and Peter doesn’t dodge even though he sees it coming.

“You’re just fucking weak, Penis,” Flash snarls, “Weak, and gay, and lame, you can’t even fight back.”

Peter scoffs. “Yeah, well.”

“Yeah, well, what?” Flash demands, jabbing the toe of his sneakers into Peter’s shin. “You seriously think you could take me?”

“You don’t even know,” Peter says, because he doesn’t. And he won’t, which, Peter thinks, is the worst part about having a secret identity. Because he can’t fight back because he’s entirely over powered, and it’s kind of almost hilarious.

“That’s arrogant as hell,” Flash says, kicking him again.

That’s when Flash gets punched, and he does that kind of Hollywood thing, where he falls back and stands back up in slow motion and glares at Harley, who is now standing next to Peter.

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Maybe he can’t fight back, but I can,” Harley says. God, Peter’s life is becoming a movie. “Leave him alone, Flash. Stop projecting your own insecurities onto Peter.”

“Insecurities-?! You’re mental, I’m not projecting onto anyone,” Flash says. He turns back to Peter. “This your boyfriend, then? You can’t even fight your own battles, you have to get your boyfriend to do it for you. Jesus.”

Peter feels himself blush high on his cheeks. “Just shut up, Flash.”

Flash smirks. “In your fucking dreams, Penis.”

Harley glares at him, and that seems enough to get him to leave. “Sorry for, um, stealing your thunder,” he says to Peter.

“I don’t know if you could call it thunder,” Peter says. “Maybe a light shower of rain.”

Harley giggles. “Alright. Sorry for stealing your light shower of rain. Does he do that often?”

Peter shrugs. “Yeah, sometimes. I’m used to it, though, so its not a big deal.”

“If you say so,” Harley hums. “Is it true that you’re not going to the dance, though?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to,” Peter says. “Why?”

“Maybe… you’d like to go with me?”

Peter huffs a laugh. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Harley says. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious. You don’t have to, I just thought it’d be fun. And I think you’re kinda cute and nice and funny.”

“I- Sure,” Peter says. “Yeah. Yes. I think you’re kinda cute too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end this so i just. left it oops.


End file.
